


Sweet AF

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and Mickey spend Thanksgiving in jail





	Sweet AF

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, ya'll :) have an obligatory holiday themed fic to read to take a break from family today (if you need to)

Ian’s fingers brushed gently over the puckered scar on Mickey’s left side. He had kept his hands to himself all the way back from the infirmary, but now that they were back in the safety of their cell, he didn't want to not be touching his boyfriend ever again. The stitches were out and it was healing as well as possible. It still looked angry, though. He could sense Mickey’s eyes on his face, checking that his black eye was almost gone, but all he cared about was Mickey. The fire of revenge had died in him once the threat had been moved out, but his anger would flare up whenever he saw Mickey wince.

"How does it feel?" Ian asked, holding Mickey by his waist and pulling him closer.

"Fucking itches," he shrugged, looking up into Ian’s face. "You?"

Ian sighed. "It's not like I've never been hit before. Mick, you've never been stabbed." Ian couldn’t hide the worry in his voice.

"Hey," Mickey leaned up and kissed him. "I'm fine. I'm alright. The healing is the worst part."

Ian nodded, still frowning. He'd had nightmares about finding Mickey bleeding out, finding him dead, eyes open but lifeless. He couldn’t stop washing his hands after Mickey was taken away, had paced their cell for hours going insane. He never told Mickey any of this but he had a feeling he knew anyway, by the way he would pull him closer in the night or stare at him more than usual. And he could tell Mickey was worried it would drive him into an episode. Ian couldn’t let that happen. He didn’t want to think about Mickey having to take care of him all the time. It was his turn.

"What're you thinking about?" Mickey asked him.

Instead of answering, Ian pulled him to their bunk and carefully maneuvered him onto the bottom bed. Mickey chuckled out of exasperation, no doubt about to protest that he wasn't made of fucking glass, but Ian shut him up with a soft but deep kiss. They only had an hour before dinner, but he would make it work. Mickey was already getting hard and pliant under him, closing his eyes and breathing harder. Ian licked Mickey’s neck, making him arch and hiss from the movement.

"Sorry, sorry," Ian whispered against his ear.

Mickey shook his head. "Can't help it. You might have to hold me down..." he lifted his eyebrows and grinned slightly.

Ian’s eyes got heavier, as he moaned into Mickey’s neck and rolled his hips. Mickey drew his face to his and they kissed feverishly, working at each other's clothes. They discarded them out from under the blanket shielding them from any passing eyes. Ian slid down Mickey’s body, kissing his chest and sucking both of his nipples. He used his weight to keep him still, causing Mickey to groan and whimper. Ian kept going, stopping to press kisses to his soft stomach and side where he was wounded. Mickey gripped Ian’s hair, glad to have the familiar red curls back, encouraging him as he took him in his mouth.

"Fuck, Ian!" Mickey panted quietly, struggling to keep still with Ian sucking and bobbing on his cock.

"You okay?" Ian asked, his lips swollen and wet. He rubbed at Mickey’s flushed skin and kissed his thighs. Mickey nodded fast, licking his lips. "Good." Ian went lower and began rimming him eagerly, laying an arm across his hips.

"Oh! Oh, shit!" Mickey said, head flying back.

Ian kept going until Mickey was wet enough, then lined up at his entrance and pushed inside slowly. He kept his pace like that once he was all the way in, knowing it would drive Mickey crazy if he also couldn’t move. He was right, as Mickey shivered and cursed, pawing at Ian’s ass and back. Ian sat back, lifting Mickey slightly and thrusting deeper. He held Mickey’s wrists as he leaned down to kiss him.

"Feel so good, Mick. Fucking love you...can't lose you..." Ian admitted, so close to coming that his mouth went unchecked. He could feel Mickey twitching against him, ready to explode when he did. He kept going until he was pumping Mickey full and Mickey was clenching around him.

Mickey grabbed his face and lifted his head, looking him in the eyes as they moved through the aftershocks. "Ian, you won't. I love you too," he assured him, caressing his cheek under his bruised eye.

Ian swallowed down his fear. He pulled out of Mickey and they kissed for a while. Eventually Mickey fell asleep from exhaustion and his meds, something Ian could relate to. He quietly got dressed and left the cell. When he returned later, Mickey was up. He smiled at him.

"How was your first major holiday on the inside?" Mickey asked. 

Ian crawled onto the bed next to him, careful not to jostle it too much. "Turkey was too dry, gravy was too lumpy, stuffing was too wet..."

"Is that so, goldie locks?" Mickey teased, ruffling Ian’s hair.

Ian laughed, pulling something wrapped in a napkin from inside his jumpsuit. "The canned cranberries really reminded me of home, but I figured we could share dessert." He opened the napkin to reveal a slice of pumpkin pie.

"I'm more of a sweet potato guy," Mickey eyed it.

"So you don't want any, huh?" Ian started to pull it away.

"I didn't say that. Hand it over, Gallagher."

Ian grinned, letting Mickey have the first bite, thankful they were together despite all the odds.


End file.
